


守墓人

by Bladeisme



Series: 炉边碎笔 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladeisme/pseuds/Bladeisme
Summary: “他老了，他足够强，但是老了。”
Series: 炉边碎笔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944181
Kudos: 3





	守墓人

“名字是？”  
我报上假名，守墓人点了点头，给我指了个方向：“在这里。”  
“谢谢。”  
墓园不大，也许是有光之加护在的缘故，在战争的炮火中竟保存完好。历代光之女巫的墓按照年龄大小一字排开，无一例外没有名字，只有生卒年月，都是小数字。女巫们在很年轻时就死去。本来，最新的那个墓室应该是给琳的，他们已经准备好了这一个，但后来他们囚禁了琳，这个墓室算是荒废了。只有这一个墓室空空，无人打理，不知为何，紫色的花草窸窸窣窣地窜出来。  
我走过去时，看到桑克瑞德正立在空墓室前，却不见琳的身影。  
我的脚步声很轻，但桑克瑞德依然听到了，他转过身来，肩膀松下去：“是你。”  
我说：“我想来看看墓园。”  
他没有动，我走到他身边。新的墓室前没有墓碑，紫色的花草在微风中轻轻晃动。桑克瑞德手上沾染了一些紫色，大概是拔草留下的痕迹。  
“这本来是给琳准备的。”他说。  
事实就是如此。  
黄昏的光落在墓碑上，把敏菲利亚的名字照得闪亮。我说：“但琳已经结束了她作为敏菲利亚的人生。”  
作为光之女巫的敏菲利亚的一生是苦难的一生。琳——她本该叫敏菲利亚，新一任的光之女巫，也许会在十五岁就死去，接着下一任会诞生。死亡如同这里的白夜一样本没有穷尽。  
桑克瑞德转过身来，抱起胸，说：“你听说了没？那个臭老头，就是兰吉特，昨天他的尸体在此处被守墓人发现。”  
我点点头。这件事还未在游末邦完全传开，我听闻此事，才想来看看。  
“据说是自裁。”我说。  
“也没有几个人能杀得了他吧。”  
话一出口桑克瑞德就沉默了，他移开视线，盯着某一块敏菲利亚的墓碑，说：“他们还没决定好如何处理后事。”  
“采先生太忙了。”我说，“人们很难在这时给出一个妥帖的安排。”  
兰吉特到底是为游末邦出生入死征战多年的前任将军，落得这样的结局也不免教人唏嘘。当时我听闻此事，提起的人又皱起眉喃喃自语，不知他们会如何安排兰吉特的后事。  
“他是个强者。”桑克瑞德说，“真是让我吃尽了苦头。”  
我问：“在废都拿巴示艾兰，后来发生了什么？”  
“一场苦战，差点就把命丢了。”我已经很少听到他说这话了。桑克瑞德说，“好在我伤到了他，他自己走掉了。”  
很难评价兰吉特本人，我们会面不多，次次刀剑相向。  
“他老了，他足够强，但是老了。”桑克瑞德说。  
我没料到桑克瑞德会这样评价兰吉特。我说：“要从幻梦中醒来太难了，他想要保护琳，却没有问过那是不是她想要的。”  
“我是个孤儿，还没有人这样对待我。”桑克瑞德笑了下。  
我想起最后一次见到兰吉特时他说的话，说：“我们……强闯游末邦那次，我记得最后他说：‘原来你们在这里……我的女儿们。’”  
桑克瑞德好久没有说话，他握紧了拳：“他不是个好父亲，他不希望琳也死去——我也想，但只是把琳囚禁起来不能算是保护她。琳有自己想做的事。”他松开手，动了动腿，低声说：“这一点她和敏菲利亚很像。”  
“他老了，见了太多的死亡。”我说，“不知道再过几十年，我们会不会变成他的样子。”  
游末邦从沃斯里起变成了一个充斥着香料的虚假的梦，甜美而柔和，像是伊尔美格的精灵们的梦园。现在想来，兰吉特知晓这一点吗？他战功煊赫，大半的人生都在战场上，也许是过多的死亡让他疲惫，也许是日趋死亡让他本能地开始向往安逸。敏菲利亚们，我看到她们的墓碑，忽然想到他曾亲眼见到多少个敏菲利亚死去。  
不知道桑克瑞德是不是也想到了这件事，但他只是不留痕迹地瞥过这一排墓碑：“真有那一天那也太可怕了。”  
我摆摆手：“只是开个玩笑。”  
桑克瑞德忽然说：“我……还是尊敬他。”  
父亲。兰吉特至少曾经是敏菲利亚们的父亲。  
离开墓园前，守墓人忽然叫住我，问：“您是暗之战士吗？”  
“看来你很出名嘛。”桑克瑞德揶揄道。  
我只好说是。  
守墓人说，他一直守了这座墓园几十年，期间葬下了数位光之女巫。前一天夜里他发现了兰吉特的尸体，还是温热的，靠在前一任敏菲利亚的墓碑上。  
“有时候能看到兰吉特将军一个人来墓园，什么也不说，就站上几分钟。”守墓人说，“不管怎样，那些光之女巫都是他训练出来的，大概还是有些感情的。”  
逝者已矣。  
回去后，我问过采先生该如何安排兰吉特的后事。游末邦百废待兴，被推举为代理元首的采先生忙得不可开交，并没能给出一个方案。  
又过了几天，在离开游末邦后，我听说他们已经安葬了兰吉特，尽管他坚持拥护沃斯里，但他的功劳毕竟不可抹消。  
后来我桑克瑞德告诉我，兰吉特被葬在了光之女巫的墓园，那个空的墓室里。

END


End file.
